stateoffantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Abigail Johnson
Appearance *'Hair Colour:' Dark brown *'Eye Colour:' Brown and orange. *'Trademark:' Do I even have a trademark? I look like a regular teenage girl who doesn't always dress up unless needed. Dressing up isn't a necessity when anything could go wrong at any given moment. I guess I'm somehow different than the other vampires because their eyes turn red when they have their fangs out, but mine turn orange. Family Parents My parents adopted me when I was about 10 years old. Oddly enough, my mother was a vampire and my father was a werewolf. They had planned to draw straws to see who would be allowed to bite me once they adopted me. It seems that they forgot about ever turning me because someone else turned me when they threatened Caden and I got all protective and crap. Anyhow, I'll get to that later. My parents are pretty nice other than the fact that they drink from humans. Luckily, they have agreed to leave my friends alone. History My biological mother was 16 when she had me and she decided that she couldn't take care of me, so she put me up for adoption. It seemed that every friend I made would've been adopted before I had been, so I guess because of the fear that my friends might leave, I've became protective of my friends and those I care about. I was transfered back and forth from other adoption agencies until I was 10 and was finally adopted. I met Asher and Caden when I was 15 and even though it took a few weeks, we all slowly became best friends who would protect each other no matter what. A few months ago, some group of snotty vampires threatened Caden. Once Asher and I found out about the threats, we immediately reacted and went to go show them that they shouldn't have threatened our friend. Of course, Caden had to tag along and help like his stubborn little self. Well, one of the guys tried to bite him and I did my best to get him away from Caden. Naturally, he then wanted to come at me. He bit me and my life has now been changed forever. Personality People think that I'm pretty rebellious, I'm not asking any questions about that though. I do my best to be friendly, even though sometimes it can be hard considering how different everyone here is. I've managed to get used to it. Once again, because all of my friends from the adoption agencies were adopted before I was, I'm very protective of my friends and those I care about. Friends/Relationships Asher Stone Asher is one of the first people I met that didn't automatically label me as weird or odd, along with Caden. Asher is actually a pretty cool guy. I mean, he's a wizard which is really awesome. Even though he's not the brightest crayon in the box, nor the most responsible person in the world, but he's practically my brother and I love him anyways. Caden Dagwood Just like I said up there, Caden is one of the people that didn't automatically label me as weird or odd. Caden is a really sweet and responsible guy. If I were still human, I would trust him with my entire mortal life. I guess in a way I could still trust him with my life, but I'm not sure if that makes very much sense. You can count on him to do anything needed. Although, I feel a little sorry for him since he's the only mortal in our group of friends, but that might change someday. I'm not biting him though. Trivia *I refuse to drink from a human, so Asher and his grandmother are looking for a blood substitute. **Until then, I should be able to manage drinking from small animals. Gallery VanessaMorgan01.png Vanessa-Morgan-my-babysitters-a-vampire.jpg Sarah_2_disney_channel.jpg abigail.jpg MY-BABYSITTERS-A-VAMPIRE.jpg asher-abigail-caden.jpg|I don't even know why I agreed to hold the wooden stakes for this photo... tumblr_ml2ufvsboO1qb7u5jo3_r1_250.gif abigailvampire.gif Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Students Category:Teenagers